A Noble Guardian
by UnspokenTheWriter
Summary: Noble Six, the Lone Wolf, makes a last stand on Reach, before succumbing to the overwhelming forces of the Covenant. He expected to die and never return, but instead found himself in another universe, on another planet, protecting a 11 year-old Girl by the name of Clementine. I do not own Halo or The Walking Dead.
1. A Noble's Last Stand, and Awakening

- _ **PLANET REACH; August 30, 2552, 20:00 Hours**_ -

Two small purple flying vehicles known as Banshees flew in a gloomy cloudy orange sky, and a mountain split in half could be seen covering what could be seen of the sky to the left. A lone figure stood by on a raised platform, watching the vehicles fly by, seeing as they knew this figure will soon perish by Forces the heading its way, they circled back to where they had been coming from and flew off, the figure watching.

The figure had a male body shape and wore a futuristic armor with his helmet's visor being silver with lines across it, his armor had plasma burns, and dents, and a holstered M6G Personal Defense Weapon System, or M6G PDWS, on his suit's leg. A holstered knife could be seen on the top right of his chest area. He was known as SPARTAN-B312, The Lone Wolf, or Noble Six.

In his left hand was an M392 Designated Marksman Rifle otherwise known as a DMR, and his right hand was free, though in a fist. He watched as two bigger vehicles than Banshees, known as Phantoms that carried multiple enemies from a force known as The Covenant came towards him. He set his mission objective to Survive, Noble Six then held the DMR properly with two hands, before walking down the platform's stairs, and raised his gun to his shoulder, Armed With Death people would have said as he looked like that right about now. He knew this was his last stand and had accepted his fate on this planet, though, he planned to take at least most of the forces down with him

In the distance 8 figures could be seen, 6 short figures with canisters on their backs marched towards Noble Six with Plasma Pistols, and Needlers, Covenant weapons, and the other 2 figures were tall, and in blue armor with some more Covenant weapons aimed at him, and started firing. He quickly moved away from the shots that were heading towards him, and quickly shot back, taking out 3 of the smaller figures, and damaging one of the taller figures shields, not too much to break them though before having to reload his DMR, and hiding behind some cover where a dead body in a similar armor to his though yellow was sprawled out on the ground.

He reloaded as he heard some aggressive footsteps heading towards him, and came out from his cover, shooting the same blue armored figure with the damaged shields. Now with a better view, the creature was known as a Sangheili, or Elite, It's rank was minor, as well as it's partner so it wasn't hard to take down the first one, before finishing off the last 3 of the Unggoys, or known as Grunts, and getting some better cover, though while in the fight with the squad he had taken some damage from the other elite, and took down some of his shields, grunting in annoyance and pain while it had to happen. It had gotten a lucky shot and his visor had a slight crack that could be seen, no big deal at the moment for him.

- _16 MINUTES LATER_ -

Six was badly damaged. He could barely see anything now with his visor being cracked with a giant plasma hole in it, he felt weak, shields were low, bleeding out slowly from shots taken at him that managed to get through his armor, and he was panting painfully.

He weakly took off his helmet and threw it at the ground, he had short jet black hair, his face was sweaty, with a pained expression on his face, his light green eyes were sunken and dim, he felt tired. He saw a damaged elite ultra he hit earlier shooting at him, and picked up an MA37 Assault Rifle off the ground, and shot at it, quickly ending its life.

He almost didn't notice the Major sneaking up on him with an Energy Sword before full force hitting it with the rifle he held, actually taking out it's shields sending it to the ground, he brought his rifle to the ground, and took out his M6G and shooting the Major in the head. He was shot at again, some hitting him, and put away the pistol before aiming his rifle at the elite shooting at him, but was shot at again from another elite, he put the rifle in another hand and shot at the one who took out his shield, before taking out his pistol, and shooting at the other elite advancing towards him taking out both at once.

He was then thrown onto the ground by another elite, grunting as he landed as it took out an energy arm blade and tried to stab him with it before he kicked it away, it stumbling on his helmet, which was recording the whole scene so far, and it took out an actual energy sword as another elite came into view, and stabbed into his right side of his chest, gasping in pain, before he quickly punched it away.

If he had to be honest, he felt afraid at this exact moment as the same elite he kicked away came at him, and stabbed the ground next to him, before it got its head twisted the wrong way by Six, though the other elite was finally about to fatally stab him, kill him for good, and while a new one walking towards him, sword out. He's not getting out of this one, the last thing he saw was the elite's sword in his chest as in the distance Brutes, Grunts, and some Elites watched the Spartan die. Then intense pain filled his body, while the other was ready to stab him.

He saw his entire life flash before his eyes, birth, childhood, parent's death, The Spartan Program, mercenary agent, finally Noble Team and their deaths,

Then darkness.

- _ **PLANET EARTH, NORTH CAROLINA; November 29, 2006, 15:24 Hours**_ -

Six woke with a start, no longer feeling pain nor the tiredness that had filled him while he was on his last stand, he felt somewhat rested, like everything that happened was just a whole... Dream. Though, how could that be possible? He was supposed to be _dead_. He shouldn't be alive right now, after getting stabbed, and shot multiple times. He sat up, expecting to feel pain, but he felt normal. He looked at his surroundings, he seemed to be in some sort of camp in the woods, cans, boxes, and old torn paper littered the ground by a torn up tent and another tent that was more destroyed, under a cloudy sky, not so orange as Reach's he wasn't even sure he was even on Reach at this point.

There seemed to be an old broken down van from at least hundreds of years ago, how did he even up here? There was a barrel by a Huge tree with a rope tied around it, and beside the tree was some blood on the grassy floor surrounding the tree. After acknowledging his surroundings he realized his helmet was on him somehow, and his suit was free of battle damages, and he was equipped with a Combat Knife, DMR, M6G, _and_ an MA37, all ranged weapons stocked on ammo that could last him more than a month. Now Six was really confused, he should be dead in a glassed Planet with battle-wounds, and helmet off, and weaponless. This isn't making any sense to him what-so-ever.

He got up from where he laid, grunting while doing so, and got out his MA37, and looked at his motion sensor for anything around him, and saw that there was a faint red dot by where the tree should be, and a small yellow dot farther away, moving off the sensor towards something else. He raised his gun, and slowly walked towards the tree that he realized was soaked with blood on the front, as well as the rope, and some moaning could be heard. He figured it was tied to the tree so that's why it hadn't moved, and moved to the front of it.

Christ. It was a person, or at least what was left of one. It looked like it used to be a man that was balding with a dirty white t-shirt on, and faded pants, its eyes were glazed over, and it seemed to be moaning in pain, yet hunger. It's left arm was hanging off slightly with a deep bite mark near the middle of the arm, and a knife was embedded in the tree with blood everywhere. This man must've tried to remove the arm, but... _Why_?

The thing seemed to finally notice him, and this time, gargled in hunger, arms or arm reached out at Six, it's other arm dangled when it rose its left arm. No use in wasting ammo on a Dead Man. He reached over to his Combat Knife, and plunged it into its heart, though... It didn't do anything to the Undead Man. It just gargled again, and with its right arm, grabbed on to Six with a strong force, but Six was stronger, and quickly took the knife out, and trying to push away the thing's arm, it did nothing but break the arm off of the poor soul. He would have gagged at this when he first started training, as a young child, but he's seen much from his time as a Rookie. He then tried for the head of the beast, and that seemed to finally do the trick, finally ending this thing's suffering.

He sighed in relief, finally figuring out how to kill these things if he were to encounter more of these monsters, but then he wondered to himself... What happened here? Where was he, and what was the date?

He then looked at his motion sensor, to check if there was anything coming his way, and sure enough, there was. There was that same small yellow dot he had seen earlier, but accompanying it was a larger yellow dot, but still fairly small. Just to be sure, he got out his Combat Knife just to make sure that this was actually friendly.

He heard footsteps, one sounded like the type you would hear from a dog, and the other a child. He looked towards where the path into the camp came in, and saw two figures, one in the shape of a dog, and one a child with a cap on, with their arms crossed seemingly to keep them heated.

He hid behind the tree, looking at the sensor, the smallest dot seemed to run over to the tree before he heard the unmistakable sound of a Dog Growl.

 _~Author's Note~ Back from the dead! I had a bad case of Writer's Block, and I was taking a break before I thought of, "Hey why don't I put Noble Six in TWD?" So here I am, hope you enjoy and get the TWD Reference I put in! Also, I am going to put The Walking Half-Life Season 1 on a Hitas..._


	2. A Noble's Feelings

_**-PLANET EARTH, NORTH CAROLINA; November 29, 2006 15:29 Hours-**_

Noble Six heard the unmistakable sound of a Dog Growl, and it was coming from the side of the tree on the other side of him, and hurriedly fast footsteps of a child, her, due to the sound of her scared-like shaking voice, asked the dog questions such as; "What is it, boy?", and such as, "Sam?", which he felt like was the dog's name. He brought his hands up, to show he was harmless to the pair of them, and slowly walked out from cover, hands still up.

The Dog, Sam, had dirty light brown fur with dark amber eyes, a male structure of a dog, teeth barred and yellow to the Spartan, with the growl raising upon fully seeing the Man, fur raising up ever so more than before seeing Six.

The Child did indeed have a Cap on that was a dirty blue on it's Brim, and back, with white in the front with a large dirty blue cursive capital D in the front, with blood splattered slightly on the front. It had a female body structure, she had on a purple t-shirt with a lighter shade of purple striped one long sleeved shirt underneath the t-shirt, and dirty light blue pants, and dark shoes, her almost glowing light amber eyes shrunk in fear upon seeing the man fully, backing away slowly from him, and mouth agape slightly.

God, what would _Jorge_ say/do in this situation? He knew the Bigger Spartan had been more experience than he ever did with children, seeing it first-hand on his first mission for Six. He was a Lone Wolf, not a person who had experience with children. So he raised his hands up more, to show he wasn't meaning harm to her nor the dog, why would he? It's just a kid and a thin dog, and he was a super-human. And spoke for the first time in at least since telling _Captain Keys_ that he had the gun, and was willing to be left behind on Reach.

"Don't Worry, I'm not going to hurt you..." He got about a few feet in front of her, giving her space, and kneeled down to her level, even though his face was covered with his helmet he would have a somewhat concerned expression, seeing as this is a child out in the wilderness with god knows what's in it, with the Undead around, and the fact that she was with a most-likely feral dog, even though it hasn't bitten her, there is a chance for it to at some point, though he still had a emotionless expression under the helmet. "Are you alone..?"

She seemed to trust something in the man, not a whole lot but just enough for her to nod slowly at the question he had asked, and had seemingly get a hurt expression on her face, and replied to him with a shaky voice, surprisingly to him. "I was with my friend, Christa, when we got separated by some bad people in the woods..."

"I'm sorry to hear that..." She gave him a somewhat thankful expression, finally seeming to trust more of him somewhat. He then noticed that she had seemed to be wet, Six could even see some water slowly make it's way down her head. "What happen to you?"

She replied again to him. "I feel into a river while getting away from some Walkers..." He felt himself get confused upon hearing the word, 'Walkers'. "Walkers..?" She looked at him confused for a moment, as if she was surprised that he didn't know about them. "Walkers, as in those things that look dead?"

"Ah.." He replied, figuring he should call them that as well instead of merely, 'The Undead', and it hadn't been surprising to learn that there was more of that thing he killed on the tree...

"Wh... Who are you..?" She asked him, a slightly scared tone could be heard in her voice. He could remember mostly, being called 'Six' before his team-mates were killed, and the young girl would have a better time saying 'Six' than "B312", and better than just "Spartan" in his opinion, but decided, for her to remember just in case, say his Spartan Name, and such. "Spartan-B321, Noble Six." She got a confused expression on her face when he said this. "But, just call me Six.. but, what's yours, kid..?"

"Clementine..." She answered to him quietly, most likely still scared of the Man who is taller than any person/dead she has seen covered in some scientific armor, who seemed to have a weird aura around him at all times.

Suddenly, a growling sound could be heard, but not from the dog as it was at a Metal Trash Can sniffing at it. Clementine grabbed her stomach, and had a somewhat pained expression on her face.

"Hungry..?" She nodded to him, afterwards he got up, and started searching around. First he went to the broken down old-style van, and looking inside of it. Inside was a Box with ripped up items and such, but one thing in particular was a old family photo, showcasing the man he had killed earlier, before he turned into a Walker, with a Happy expression on his face as he carried a small child in his arms with the Dog that came with Clementine underneath the two as another young girl looked at the camera with a happy expression as well, taken by the same exact tree where he found the thing that used to be this loving father.

He put the photo back into the box, and knowing there was no food inside though also wondering to himself, 'It looks like the photo was taken with a style of camera during the 2000s', Which really confused him more, with him being still alive, this just added on top of the list of confusing things.

Meanwhile, Clementine was looking through the toy box beside the van, and just found letter bricks, dolls, and such. "Nothing edible..." She said to herself as stood up straight, but found a yellow dirty frisbee nearby. She picked it up, and looked behind her, the dog's tail was wagging excitedly and she got a smile on her face. "Hey Boy? Wanna play? Wanna play Catch?" He barked in response and chasing the frisbee when she threw it, catching it mid-air. "Okay, bring it back!" He brought it back to her, still wagging and barked again. "Good boy, good boy." She said with a delighted tone in her voice.

Six watched them, watching as they continued, he then went back to searching. He went towards the torn tents, to check if anything was in, or near them.

"Empty..." was his response after he was done looking through it. He got up from the ground and went towards that barrel the dog had been sniffing at earlier. He surprisingly found 3 unopened cans among all of the empty cans within it, the owner of whoever put them in there mixed up with.

"Clementine." He said as he turned around to face her, as she was just about to throw the frisbee again, when he called her, she got up and moved towards him. "Yes?" He handed the cans to her, which surprised her, then looked up at him with a thankful expression on her face. She went over to a log and was just about to open the can, when she had realized she didn't have a can opener with her, that it had been in her stolen bag she forgot to mention about to Six. "Hey S... Six?" She called out, and the Spartan's head looked at her. She felt slightly nervous since she couldn't tell his expression, and said almost quietly. "Could you help me with this..?"

He walked over to her, and no words had to be said, because after she showed him the can, he took out his knife, which scared the girl for a second, and wiped off some grim, and blood off of it with some napkins he had found within the van's box earlier, then stuck his knife into the top of the can. He slowly edged it around in a circle, and took off the top. He then handed it to her. "Thank you."

He nodded, then went over to his spot, which had been by the van. He realized he still had the top of the can in his hand and was about to drop it on the ground,but he saw a date on it. he inspected it closer, and to his confusion and slight disbelief the date said "06-28-2004" He was surprised beyond all belief that the date was literally 500+ years in the past, how could that be possible? It made no-

Suddenly, a pained shriek could be heard, then Six whipped his head up just to see, Clementine repeatedly hitting the once friendly dog in the face while it tore at her arm. He raced over to the young girl being hurt, moving fast enough to look like a blur if anyone was watching him, and he grabbed the vicious dog by the neck, until it had opened it's mouth to breath, then proceeded to throw him at the broken tents. He looked back at Clementine, who was on the ground in pain, crying.

He picked her up gently, making sure not to touch the arm that had been bitten, and looked back to where he threw the vicious dog, and saw it in pain, panting hard while it's eyes were darting around, and some of the time rolling upwards into his head. His fur was instead of a dirty light brown color was now dark red on Sam's body, blood oozing from 2 spots in particular. The Dog was impaled by rods from the tent in two spots that could be seen due to the rods sticking out, one in his lower right leg, and the other in the dog's chest.

Six thought about either to let it die by blood lost, or mercy kill it. But then he thought about it. The dog was already probably close to death due to the amount of blood lost now present, and if he had decided to mercy kill it, it wouldn't die peacefully accepting it's fate, it would die scared, like a coward, instead of being able to think for a bit before it dies, accepting it's fate, and dying less afraid.

He started walking away towards a path opposite the one where Clementine and that Dog came through, ignoring the dog's pained sounds, and just looked at the slowly losing conscious girl in his arms. He felt something he hadn't felt in some time over the girl. Protectiveness. He was used to feeling almost nothing but Rage, and Sadness, or just nothing, but now? For the feeling he felt over the girl, he could not explain it at the time, and continued walking, starting to think about something else.

The pair came close to a darker part of the forest, a huge rock nearby, and some bushes. Six was analyzing the place they were in before hearing moaning and groaning, similar to the Walker he had killed, but it was almost everywhere near them. Looking at his motion sensor, he could seen at least 14 hostile lights, moving slowly towards them, then before looking away, he though he saw what looked to be three friendlies moving towards them. He got out his Pistol from his hip, and pointed it at the first target he saw, a badly decaying female Walker, and shot at it's head, it fell down with a thud as three more walkers emerged from the darkness, and shot at them too, killing one before some unknown silenced shots shot, and hit at the other two walkers, killing them. Six didn't have time to see who had done it, before a walker nearby was shot in the head by an arrow. A Old Man who looked like someone from the army emerged from beside him then had said. "I'm Out! Get a move on, and follow me!", from behind him, he could hear another voice, southern-like saying, "Come on, Rook, we gotta get!" The Old Man then started running in a direction, Six followed, still carrying Clementine, Six heard two more pairs of footsteps behind him, just to confirm this he had looked at his motion sensor, and saw two friendly dots behind him.

They continued running for a few minutes before stopping to catch their breaths, at least, the ones who weren't like him. "I think... I think we're safe." And the old man looked back just to make sure. Noble Six checked his Motion Sensors, only to see the three friendlies surrounding him, four if you count Clementine who's in his arms.

"Yeah... Yeah I think we're alright." Came that southern voice from earlier behind him, Six looked back to see a man in his late 20s or early 30s behind him with a Dirty Orange Long-Sleeved shirt, and behind him was something he was honestly surprised to see, but was familiar with them. The man behind the Southerner was an Orbital Drop Shock Trooper, otherwise known as an ODST, who was wielding a M7S Caseless Submachine Gun, and on his hip was a SOCOM Pistol. Just then, the Southerner turned his attention on Six, and Clementine."Hey, you two alright over there?" Six noticed he looked concerned for Clementine who was in his arms. "I am, but this girl was attacked." He responded to the Southerner, who's eyes widened. "Was she bit?" "Yes, but-"

Before he could say more, the Southerner backed up in fear, and shock, while the ODST looked at him in confusion, while the old man came over to them. "OH SHIT!" The Southerner said with shock evident in his voice. "What? What is it?" The old vet said, with alarm in his voice. The southerner put his hands on his forehead. "She's... She's been BIT, man. FUCK! Fuck, fuck, fuck... What are we gonna do here?!" Clementine, who had been waking up slowly, finally fully woke up to yelling and started to panic, looking around, and then focused on the new people she had saw briefly while they were running earlier, clutching Six's arm for safety in someway.

"Hm..." The old vet said, coming to the pair. Hearing all the things about her being bitten, she said "No, it was a Dog!", and the Old Vet responded with "I didn't see no dog with you two..." The Southerner turned back to them after walking around a bit, and said. "Come on, kid! We just saw you and that man with lurkers surrounding you!" To her rescue, Six responded to them. "It was a dog, if you need me too, I will escort you to it's body." The old vet seemed to be thinking, but the southerner responded to Six. "What? Really? A dog shows up, and bites your kid, so you kill it?" The Vet, seeming to believe them, says "What would you have done, Luke? I'm sure we all would do the same thing, including Rook."

'Luke' responded angrily, and confused. "I don't know, Pete!?" "It attacked me!" Clementine responded to Luke. "Still!.. You don't... You don't kill dogs..." Luke said sadly. The Old vet, or Pete, looked at Clementine, then said sternly. "Clementine." She looked at him. "Yes..?" "You tellin' us the truth?" She looked away for a second. "Look me in the eyes when you answer." She looked back at hi, then talked back. "What do you think?" he had a stern look on his face, before it softens, and smiles at the young girl. "Hmmph. All right, Clementine. That's good enough for me." "What?!" Luke said suddenly. "Wait, that's not even an answer, what about the other guy!?" "She doesn't like when someone is calling her a liar. I wouldn't either, and I can tell by the man's voice he is tellin' the truth. I got a good bullshit detector, Luke. That's why you can never beat me at poker." Luke had a poker face while crossing his arms. "Pfft... You don't always beat me at... All right, how can you be sure?" Pete turned to Luke. "Well. I'm sure I ain't willing to leave a little girl in the woods, that's with someone who probably has no medical supplies to die in the woods when we got a doctor with us that can make a call. We can have Carlos take a look at it first." Luke thought about it for a moment. "Nick ain't gonna like this... not with what almost happen Heather..." Pete got a somewhat mad look on his face. "You don't have to remind me of that, boy." Luke then said with an apologizing voice. "Right... Sorry, sir.." Then he looked down for a second while Pete patted his back.

"Come on." Pete said, they then started to walk. Six went up to Pete, and nodded in thanks. "Thanks you for that, sir." Pete nodded back. "Anytime, son." Six decided to ask a question that's been on his mind. "Hey, I have a question about 'Rook' over there, how long he been with you people..?" "Rookie? A week now," Pete responded. "He's been helpin' around, and saved my sister from a lurker biting her neck off, glad he was there in time, or else she would have been..." He shook his head. "Anyways, we're almost there." He seemed to speed up towards a Cabin in front of them with a small shed nearby it.

 _(Author's Note) Sorry this took a while to Complete, thanks for all of the reviews by the way! Also, Rookie will be the only other Halo Universe Character within this story, I will try to make him as he is in Halo 3: ODST, also how he is there will be explained later within this story, anyways, have a good one everyone, I will be able to update this more during the Summer!_


	3. A Noble's Conflict

_**-PLANET EARTH, NORTH CAROLINA; November 29, 2006 16:12 Hours-**_

They had made it to the cabin, Pete then turned to Six. "We'll be right back, we just need to tell the others about you, then we'll see if we can treat your girl's wound." Six nodded silently in response as Pete, Luke, and Rookie went inside the cabin.

Clementine slowly started to wake up, as while Six and Pete were having a conversation while going to the cabin she had passed out once again in his arms. Before she passed out, and even now, she felt some sense of protectiveness in the Spartan's feelings towards her now, and she almost felt as safe as she had been when she had been with Lee, before she-

Suddenly from the cabin, which had broken Clementine out of her thoughts, came out a man with a black cap and yellow logo on his head that looked like a halo yet it's right side was broken with a small dot in it's middle, with a dark blue t-shirt over a long white shirt, camouflaged pants, and a slightly damaged hunting rifle in his hands ran out with a glare on his face, Six felt Clementine tense up upon seeing him, and he slightly covered her up with a free arm due to it not being necessary to hold her with two arms due to the augmentations performed on his body as a child.

"Who the fuck are you?" Said the man, showing no fear to the Spartan and just glaring intensely at Six.

"Spartan-B312" Six said almost robotically to the man, which had made the man tense up, still glaring yet somewhat shocked of his voice.

Just then, more people came out, one Six recognized as Pete, whilst the others he did not. There was a African American pregnant woman with the same glare as the man with the rifle, but had more suspicion in them. She wore a purple t-shirt over a black long-sleeved shirt with light brown pants on.

The man beside the pregnant woman was a African American as well, with a calm, yet also suspicious look on his face, he wore a light brown coat over a peach colored shirt with dark pants, and had glasses on.

A woman beside Pete stood there, along with the others, had a suspicious look on her face, she wore a dark brown, open leather jacket over a pinkish shirt with dark blue, slightly ripped pants.

"Who the fuck are you working for? Are you working for Carver?" The pregnant woman asked angerly to Six. The man beside her turned to her and said calmly in a slightly deep voice, "Calm down, Rebecca." Rebecca then turned to the man, "Calm down? Alvin, look at him, he's covered in some sort of armor, and the only way he could possibly even _get_ that type of shit is from Carver!" She yelled at the man, now known as Alvin, who backed up slightly from her.

Six said calmly to them, "I can assure you I am not working for this, 'Carver', who I am working for is classified information."

"Bullshit" Rebecca said quickly, she then said, "I bet that lurker bitten girl is working for him too! Just her out of her misery, dog bite my ass."

Clementine, tried to get into the conversation. "I just need a doc-!"

Suddenly a shot rang out, and Clementine yelped in surprise and fear, but before it could even hit Six, he quickly moved away the millisecond the bullet left the rifle the man was holding. Whilst some slight protective anger set in, but he kept it in, not wanting to make them distrust them even more.

"Nick!" Shouted the woman next to Nick, hitting him on the head, while Pete snatched the rifle away angerly while saying to Nick with anger in his voice, "Keep your finger off the finger, boy!"

Luke then ran out with a mad/surprise expression on his face, followed by Rookie, who was armed with the Silenced M7S from earlier while Luke was shouting with surprise in his voice, "Whoa! Woah! What the fuck?!"

Rebecca said angerly to Nick, "You idiot! Every lurker for five miles probably heard that!" While Nick rubbed his head, he turned to Rebecca saying, "Well, you're the one tellin' me to fuckin' shoot her!" Alvin then before Rebecca or Nick could say anything else, said, "Everybody just calm down for a second!"

Luke came running to Six and Clementine, while Clementine was still in a bit of shock. "Clementine, you okay?" Luke said, not seeming to care about Six much.

"I.. I just need a doctor, and then.. and then we'll go, I don't want my arm to get infected..." Clementine said, before Nick said back to her, "Well, none of us wanna get infected. That's the point." Luke slightly shoved Nick, before saying to Clementine, "We got a doctor right here, okay? He'll have a look." He said this while a man in a plaid light brown shirt, and light blue pants came out of the cabin, walking down some steps near the entrance.

Luke then angerly said, "Now what the hell is wrong with you people? She's just scared, and the only person actually caring for her is just one guy, while you all keep harassing them!" Rebecca walked towards Luke, "We're all scared, Luke, don't act like we're the one's being irrational because we don't buy this bullshit story, remember the last time we let a infected person get in? Heather almost died if it weren't for Rookie killing it!" The woman next to Pete, now known as Heather seemed to get a bit pale for a moment, and looked away, trying to block off the last few parts while Rebecca said this.

Nick went over to Luke, agreeing with Rebecca, "No way they survived out here on their own without a group! Why are we even arguing about this?" As Nick said this, the doctor made his way over to Six and Clementine. "Let me take a look." Said the man, who had a hispanic accent. Clementine tensed up again as he came near them, but Six had surprisingly seemed to comfort her in some way by saying quietly enough for her to only here it by only saying two words, "Don't worry." As he said this, the man held up his hand, indicating to give him her injured arm to look at.

Luke was about to say something to Clementine, when she weakly held her arm up, and painfully took off the sleeve covering her wound, and while she did this, Alvin crossed his arms, and went wide-eyed upon seeing her wound, muttering, "Damn, that must've hurt..."

The wound was bruised now, and seemed to be slightly scabbed on the outside of it, but not inside, as it was still glossy, and blood seemed to still be there. Clementine looked at it for a moment before looking up at the doctor, who gently grabbed her arm, and inspected it. "Hmm... Whatever it was, it got you good." He said while still looking at it.

Nick was biting his finger, before walking towards the doctor, saying, "This isn't how we do things, man. When you're bit, that's it, you get put down. End of story. I'm not going to go through that situation aga-" Heather quickly stopped Nick, "Honey, it's over, just let Carlos do his job." While she said that, Luke replied to what Nick was about to say, "No one's suggestin' that." Pete then suddenly said, "We could take her arm off."

Almost everyone looked at Pete in surprise, and Clementine gasped in horror. "I know that worked for a cousin in Ainsworth. We could try that."

Clementine looked around in fear, and Six held her closer while Rebecca replied to Pete. "It won't do any good. You'll just be makin' it worse for her." Alvin agreeing with her, saying, "It's crazy! No one's going to volunteer to do that!" Pete crossed his arms. "I would. If it meant saving her life." Nick put his hands on his hips. "Then what? How would we even know that would work?" Heather said to Nick, "Nick, just let Carlos do his job." Luke nodding at her, agreeing with Nick's mom.

Six for the first time in a while, said to Carlos, looking down at him due to the height difference. "How bad does it look for her, sir?"

"Bad, it got her deep, she'll need stitches, and it to be cleaned from infections..." Carlos replied to the Spartan.

Suddenly, the cabin's door opened, and a young hispanic girl poked out, noticing Clementine, "Who's she?" The girl asked.

Carlos turned around, and said sternly to her, "Sarah? What did I say? Stay inside." Sarah got a sad look on her face, and closed the door.

Clementine then told Carlos, "We don't mean any trouble, I just want to stop the bleeding, and then me and him will be going. You'll never see us again, I promise." Carlos replied "Then exactly where would you go?" Six replied this time. "To find another safe area to go to, Sir."

Carlos just looked at the man, then went back to the group behind him, crossing his arms, thinking about something, while Alvin, and Nick asked questions. "So, what do ya' think?", "Was it a lurker?"

"A bite like that... It could be anything. Only one way to find out." Pete asked Carlos in a curious tone of voice. "How..?"

"We wait." Carlos said suddenly.

"What?!" Rebecca said, shocked that Carlos was actually suggesting this surprisingly, while the others had a shocked expressions, and Clementine held onto Six tightly, even though he wouldn't feel it through the armor. Heather then said, "Carlos, are you seriously suggestin' we do this?

"Yes, by tomorrow morning if the fever's set in, we'll know if she's gonna turn. In the meantime, we can lock her in the shed."

Six surprisingly felt his heart skip a beat, he felt... Angry, angry at the fact they were suggesting keeping a child from getting medical attention they deserve, and locking them in a shed, with no protection from whatever is out there.

"Wh... What about my arm..? It needs to be cleaned, stitched, and bandaged..!" Clementine said fearfully, Six silently agreeing with her.

"The girl is in bad shape, Carlos." Luke said as he looked at the 'Doctor'. "We have all that stuff in the cabin." Alvin said suddenly. "We could probably get by with..." Rebecca suddenly said, "ALVIN, please." "But , yeah, we can't do nothin', sorry..." Alvin said quickly, not wanting to upset Rebecca even more.

Carlos turned towards Six, who held Clementine in his arms, and said harshly. "I'm not wasting supplies on a lurker bite, if it turns out you're telling the truth, i'll clean it, and stitch it up in the morning." He then walked away, towards the cabin.

Six was thinking of a way to get them to believe her, when he remembered that helmet almost all of the time was recording.

" _Sir_ " Six suddenly said, and this seemed to make Carlos turn back. "I have proof it was a dog bite, and not a Walker bite." Six took out a chip from his helmet, and it a hologram suddenly appear, surprising almost everyone, including Clementine, but not Rookie, as he knew about what was about to happen. A video played out from the perspective of Six, it was at the camp he met Clementine at, at the van where he was inspecting the top of the can, when suddenly a scream could be heard, Six looked directly at Clementine, which showed her on the ground with the dog viciously biting into her arm, before more of the video could be played out, Six stopped it, and put the chip back in his head, showing enough proof for them.

Luke spoke first, his voice surprised. "Wow, uh... That was... Somethin'."

"Now, do you believe her, _sir_..?" Six, said.

Carlos, still in a bit of shock after seeing the hologram, said. "Y... Yes... Come in."

 _ **-PLANET EARTH, NORTH CAROLINA; November 29, 2006 17:47 Hours-**_

The steady sound of rain was heard outside the cabin while Six, and some of the others were in the kitchen, Six standing near Carlos, and Clementine, while Nick biting his right thumb's nail and Luke walked around worryingly, though both still processing what happen earlier with the hologram. Clementine was trying hard not to scream as Carlos stitched her arm, after a few minutes he was done, and bandaged her arm while she was breathing heavily after the pain she had went through just then. "How she look?" Luke said to Carlos. "She should be fine, she shouldn't move it around much though." Carlos said as he turned to face them.

Nick left the room suddenly, with a angry confused expression on his face, and Luke went into another part of the kitchen to make something. Carlos started to wash his hands, before suddenly telling Six and Clementine, "You two should know something about my daughter before you meet her fully." Six looked at Carlos through his visor. "What is it, sir?"

"She isn't like you. You may not get it initially, but once you've been around her long enough, you'll understand. If she knew how bad the world... what it's really like out there... she would... cease to function..." Carlos said this after looking out a window by the kitchen. He then walked out of the kitchen, Luke came in with two bowls of oatmeal. "Hey, uh... Brought ya'll some food, if you're hungry." Six simply shook his head, though Clementine replied with a, "I'd like some."

"Alright, guess I'll eat with you." Luke said smiling, and gave her a bowl, and sat down with the other, meanwhile Six went outside of the kitchen into the main living room, and on the couch was Pete and Heather having a conversation. Six paid them no mind, and simply went to the front door, and was about to open it, when Heather suddenly asked Six, "Where are ya' goin'?" She said.

"I'm going to keep watch for the night, ma'am." Six replied to the woman, who chuckled a bit, and said to Pete. "He's more polite than you, Petey." Pete chuckled along with her, before asking Six, "Hey, before you go out there, if you have the time tomorrow, want to check some fish traps me, and the boy set up?" Six simply nodded, then said "Have a great night, sir." And walked out into the rainy outdoors.

~ Author's Note - I'm back! I'm sorry this took so long to post, computer broke, and had to wait a while to even make this due to that, anyways, it's been a while, and yes, I will try and make another chapter by tomorrow, sorry if this landed on somewhat of a cliffhanger, anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter! And if you guys want, I'll do a Q&A at the end of every chapter if you all would want.


	4. A Noble's Situation

_**-PLANET EARTH, NORTH CAROLINA; November 30, 2006 16:37 Hours-**_

Pete, Clementine, and Six walked along a forest path. Pete was using a scope-less hunting rifle while Six was using his DMR, which impressed Pete when Six got it out. Meanwhile, Clementine was between them, holding her bruised arm, but still coming along.

"Hey Clem, how are ya' holding up? I heard you got an earful from Rebecca last night. Once she gets goin' there's no bringing her back, her bark's worse than her bite." Pete said, as while Six was taking watch duty during the night, Rebecca decided to talk to Clementine in a less than friendly way.

"What's her problem..?" Clementine asked Pete whilst they walked towards the River where the traps should be at.

"Well, she's got a lot on her mind, lately. Imagine bringing in a baby in a world like this?" As Pete said this, he and Six walked across a bridge, while Clementine had to run just to catch up with them.

"How far away are these fish traps, sir?" Six asked to Pete, which he replied. "It shouldn't be much farther now." While they walked in silenced, Pete turned to Clementine, and asked, "Anyone teach you how to shoot? By that, I mean taught proper... Any idiot with a finger can shoot." As he said the last sentence, he looked down at Clementine.

"My friend, Lee taught me." She said, smiling as she remembered back in the train almost a year ago as Lee helped her aim, and shoot properly with a Pistol.

Pete nodded, as he squeezes between two broken fences, in which while Six moved them further apart, letting Clem have an easier time getting through. "That's good, it's important nowadays."

As they walked Pete said, "Nick was about Clementine's age the first time I took him huntin'. Came across this beautiful 13 point buck just standin' there on the ridgeline."

Pete stops for a moment in his tracks to show exactly what young Nick did, pointing his hunting rifle forwards. "The boy takes the rifle... lines up the shot just like I taught him... then suddenly I hear him start whinin'." He pointed the rifle down at this point and looked Clementine and Six.

"He turns to me, and say's, 'I can't do it! I can't shoot it, uncle Pete. Please don't make me shoot it.' As Pete said this he shook his head a bit.

Clementine smiled, and said, "Aww... That's sad." Suddenly, from behind them, Nick shouted, catching up with them holding a rifle as well, and sweating a bit. "Hey!"

Once he reached them, he looked at Pete. "Why didn't you wait?"

"You want us standin' around while you piss on a tree? You know where the river is, boy." Pete said sternly to Nick, he then turned back to Six and Clem. "Anyway, so I go to grab the gun out of his hands before this big buck runs off when BANG! Boy nearly gut shot me, and of course, the buck got away." Behind him, as Pete told the story, and different emotions ran through Nicks' face, mostly anger and embarrassment.

"What're you goin' and tellin' them this shit for?" Nick said, then Pete stopped and turned to Nick. "Because you almost blew the girl's face off, and gut shot the man yesterday. Seems relevant, tryin' to let them know it's nothin' personal with you." Nick started to glare at Pete. "Why are you always giving me a hard time?" Pete glared back at Nick. "Because you're always givin' everyone else a hard time."

"I apologized already, and Clementine accepted it," Nick said, still glaring at Pete. "Ok, well I didn't know that until now," Pete said, and Clementine decided to join in. "It's fine, he apologized." She said and smiled.

"You're always trying to embarrass me." Nick said, and Pete countered it, "You're doing a good enough job doing it on your own." Nick then went ahead of them, walking without looking back. "Leavin' us again?" Pete said before Nick said back, "I know where the fucking river is!"

Pete sighed, then continued walking. "So, anyway... I found that buck later that season. Shot it right in the neck. Brought it up to my sister's, figurin' she'd want to freeze some of that meat... Nick didn't speak to me for weeks. Sometimes you gotta play a role... even if it means the people you love hate you for it." Pete stared down in silence, with a sad look on his face, then scratched the back of his head.

"You should tell him that..!" Clementine said to Pete, looking up at him. Pete thought about it for a moment after she said that...

"UNCLE PETE!" Nick suddenly shouted, scaring both Pete and Clementine, though Six was already rushing towards where Nick was, DMR in hand.

They raced over, Pete slowing down as he got closer to Nick, "Nick...?" Then they all saw something that would've scarred someone for life, though, not Six, as he has seen worse, it was still bad.

"Jesus, Mary, and Joesph..."

There were bodies all over the shallow river, freshly dead for most of them. Pete went up to a body in front of them, and inspected it, while Six checked his motion sensor, seeing three faint red blimps where it'd look like some walkers would be, and more somewhere up ahead.

Pete sighed as he got up, looking genuinely freaked out of what's happening. "Fulla' holes..."

"Who do you think did this...?" Clementine said slowly, shocked over what she was seeing.

Pete turned to Clementine, and said, "Not sure yet, but this ain't your average gang'a thugs... That much I know." Meanwhile, Six walked toward a body with a red indicator on his motion sensor had, and it looked up at him weakly with glazed eyes, a shot missed this poor man's brain, and instead hit it's jaw, making it almost falling off at this point. Six stomped on its head, ending its life for good.

"...Think about it. You're Carver, what do you do..?" Nick said to Pete, his eyes showing fear.

"Who's Carver..?" Clementine said to Nick. Pete and Nick stared at each other for a moment, before Pete turned back, and pointed at the bodies near Six, and said, "Check those guys over there, and be careful, some of them might be movin'..." He walked towards the bodies, as Nick went for some behind them.

Clementine went towards a biker looking man, and kneeled down, seeing bullet holes everywhere, including the head. "This one's shot too..." Pete looked up at her from his spot. "Through the head?" Clementine responded. "Yeah..."

"Check the rest... And look for ammo, we're runnin' low." Pete said and continued searching.

Six went ahead and saw more bodies, including red blimps, one hiding in tall grass up ahead. "Sir, there's more up bodies up ahead of us." Six said, turning to them.

Pete sighed as Nick walked towards him. "This wasn't no rinky-dink pissin' match..." Nick replied to his uncle. "What was it then..?"

"FUBAR." Pete simply said, walking towards some more bodies. "Where you goin'?! We need to get the hell outta here!" Nick told Pete. "Gotta check the rest..." Pete said, and Nick got a look of astonishment on his face. "What?! WHY?" Pete waded his way through the water. "Calm down, and think about it, son." "Calm down?!" Nick almost yelled. "We've gotta get out of here, NOW!"

"What if someone is alive, Nick..?" Clementine asked him. "Who cares?!" Nick said simply to the young girl. "Cause they just might be inclined to tell us who did this to them. We gotta do this, now." Pete said with an angry look on his face. "Stay here, keep searchin' these."

"This is a dumb idea..." Nick said, backing up slowly. "You know, Nick, I don't like this either, but sooner or later you're gonna have to realize a simple truth."

"What, that you're an asshole?" Nick said sarcastically. "That nobody in this world is ever gonna give a goddamn whether you like somethin' or not! You gotta grow up, son!" Pete said angrily. "Whatever..." He walked away.

Pete started to talk to Clementine, but meanwhile a few minutes after they talked Six, crushed a few more Walker heads, and the one in hiding tried to sneak up on the super soldier, but Six easily kicked it's head open and was finished. Six looked down at his motion sensor and saw tons of red blimps slowly heading towards the four. Six got out his DMR and quickly shot a walker that was about to take a bite out of Pete's leg, which made Pete yelp in surprise upon seeing the thing's head pop and go all over his exposed left leg.

"Pete!" Nick yelled, going to his uncle's aid. "I'm fine, a damn lurker almost took a chunk out of me if it weren't for the Spartan..." Pete said, catching his breath, when suddenly, almost all around them, undead groaning and moaning could be heard as a bunch came from Pete and Nick's side, blocking them from Six and Clementine, who had recently found her backpack and had put it on.

"Nick, stay with me!" Pete said, as he and Nick went almost back to back, killing the lurkers with ease mostly, while Six grabbed Clementine off the ground, and got out his M6G Magnum, and killing a few walkers with it.

Suddenly, without any way to get to Six and Clementine, Pete and Nick ran away, Pete yelling to Six before getting out of there, "We'll meet you back at the cabin, just get out of there!"

Six nodded, and carried the young girl with one arm, running in a opposite direction from them due to the walkers, and reached a small building, in which Six burst open the doors, and quickly put Clem down, then putting his weight enough not to shatter the door, but enough to hold back the walkers.

"Clementine, hold the door!" Six said to her, she nodded, and quickly put all of her weight on the door as Six got off of it, and grabbing a box filled with some heavy enough stuff and put it against the doors to barricade themselves as walkers banged on the doors, their hungry growls multiplying outside the door.

Clementine sighed in relief, knowing she and Six were safe finally. She turned to Six and suddenly hugged him. "Thank you so much..." She said, grateful for all the times he's saved her from god know's what.

Six felt something he hadn't felt in a long time, ever since his family, he felt... Happy, somewhat, and protective over this child. He patted her on the back, then got up, looking around their surroundings, they looked like to be in a cellar of some sort, with a small window on the side, on the other side of the window was an unsuspecting walker, that had no clue of it, there was a chair against a wall by a tall table, some tools on some shelves, and a plywood covering a shelf.

"What... What now...?" Clementine asked the super soldier, he said, "We wait, but, once those walkers maybe forget about us, we rush out, killing any blocking our path if you can." Six said simply.

"Alright then..." Clementine said, sitting against the wall, and looked around a bit before looking at Six, who seemed to be in deep thought, though, she couldn't tell due to his visor. She was scared of Six at first, not knowing if he was going to kill her, but now, she felt safe around him, like a new guardian for her...

 _~ Author's note - Sorry if this came out a bit rushed, but I had enough time to do one more chapter, hope you guys enjoyed, and if you want me to answer some questions, PM me if you want, or leave a review!_


	5. A Noble's Return

**_-PLANET EARTH, NORTH CAROLINA; December 1, 2006, 06:48 Hours-_**

Six sat in silence as Clementine rested due to her passing out from exhaustion about 10 hours earlier. Six hadn't gone to sleep yet and was inspecting how much ammo he had left after dealing with the walkers.

He had realized that his maximum ammo capacity for all 3 of his weapons had increased to last him as long as about 4 months and 2 days if used in battle constantly from what he calculated. Still, though, for his DMR had lost 1 round due to it being used for a walker, the same one that almost bit Pete. His M6G had lost 5 rounds, leaving 2 rounds left in its clip.

Six looked at his Motion Sensor and saw that there were fewer Walkers than before outside the door, as well hearing the undead's moans, and groans outside the door, though less than when they first got in the small building, which turned out to be a shed that had a whiskey still complete with whiskey jars either filled or not filled.

It was dark out still, as they had been lying there for hours, setting up in here other than leaving earlier, when there were more walkers that he knew for sure Clementine might not have made out through.

But since there were finally fewer walkers; Six had figured now was a good time to get going to the cabin, he went over to Clementine, and shook her gently, to which she groaned in protest.

"Come on, it's almost time Clem." Six shook Clementine as she finally started getting up after hearing what he said.

She stretched, groaning again, before using her hand to get some crust out of her eyes, and then replying to him, "Fine.."

"Where are we going to go to..?" She asked slowly, due to her tiredness

"We're going to the cabin." Six marked where the Cabin would be as an objective, and his HUD showed him how far it was from their location.

Clementine got a confused look on her face. "How do you know we'll be going the right way..?"

"Trust me." Six simply told her, before looking to his M6G magnetized on his leg, before getting an Idea.

He took out his M6G and reloaded it. He looked at Clementine, holding his magnum in a way that suggests that he was going to lend her it. "You think you can handle this?"

She thought about it for a moment, before nodding. He handed it to her, to which he had to show her how to correctly hold an M6G before letting her use it. Six got out his DMR and signaled for Clementine to get ready. He then slowly pushed the crate blocking the entrance to the side, and slowly opened the door.

There were walkers either standing in place or walking in another direction. One walker saw him and started it to limp over to him, groaning hungrily while doing so. He killed it with a swift knife to the forehead, though the thud the body had made was loud enough for the other walkers to be alerted to their presence, and started following their now fully-dead comrade's steps, and all started limping to the shed.

"Now." Six said simply before he started running towards the direction the cabin was on his HUD, Clementine following behind, shooting any walkers that came near them, as well did Six.

A walker got ahold of Six for a moment, Six taking it with him to see how good of a hold, and bite a walker could have for future references as he ran. It had bit down onto his arm, though because of the force of the bite and the fact he was wearing armor that could block any physical human punch, bite and such without a scratch on it, it destroyed the walker's decaying teeth, it's now fragmented teeth stabbing its decayed gums.

Six promptly grabbed the walker's head with accuracy during his run and crushed it against his armored arm, its body going limp and falling off him, body hitting the forest floor, away from Clementine's path.

After minutes of running, Six and Clementine finally had come in view of the cabin, Six and Clementine slowed down right by the shed, and started walking towards the cabin

Just as they got to the door, it suddenly swung open, revealing Alvin, Luke, and Rookie with hunting rifles, other than Rookie who was holding his M7S; they were all surprised upon seeing the Spartan and Clementine suddenly in front of the door.

"Uh.." Luke scratched the back of his head nervously. "Hey there, Six..." Luke stammered to the Spartan, from inside the cabin, Rebecca's voice could be heard, asking the two men at the door. "Did you find them?"

She and Heather came from the living room, and upon seeing only Six and Clementine, their expression was at first, surprise, but Rebecca's eyes then narrowed and she got suspicious of the pair. Heather, on the other hand, looked worried for her son and brother. "Where's Pete and Nick..?" Heather asked Six with worry in her tone as she looked to him.

He loaded up a hologram showing what had happened to Pete and Nick, firstly showing the part from Six's perspective of shooting the walker that was about to bite Pete which had scared Heather upon seeing it almost get her brother, but then let out a sigh of relief when she had seen he was fine after showing Six shooting its head, then it had shown the walkers coming out nowhere from the surrounding forest, and cutting off Six and Clementine from Pete and Nick. It played up until Six and Clementine got away from the horde when Six stopped the playback.

"I still don't get how you do that..." Alvin crossed his arms while he looked down.

Six thought about telling them all, and showing the videos he discovered that showed him dying right in front of the helmet's camera, but decided against it for now.

"Well, what are we doin' just standin' around?" Luke suddenly asked. "Let's go find 'em." He said as he brought up his hunting rifle.

"It still might not be safe." Six brought up another hologram, a picture-like one this time, showing the carnage at the lake. "Nick seems to think that this 'Carver' did this."

As Six said this, all their faces sank, Rebecca the most, with her looking like she wanted to puke.

"So if you wish to go find Pete and Nick, I advise caution, I'll accompany you if you wish me to." Six said, getting out his DMR, reloaded as he and Clementine had to during their run.

"I... I think that'd be safe if all of us go... Except for the children of course, and I think Rook over there should stay to keep watch on them, of course..." Luke had a conflicted emotion on his face as he wandered around saying this, arms crossed.

Clementine looked ready to complain about hearing Luke's sentence, but a look from Six stopped her.

"Kid, we're not taking you out there again." Six said this sternly to the young child, not going to take any convincing that she would throw at him.

She then pouted and crossed her arms. "Fine..."

Luke then walked towards the exit of the kitchen. "I'll go get the guns, Y'all just wait outside."

To that, the adults headed for the exit of the cabin, though before Carlos he left, he turned to Clementine. "Clementine, can you... can you please watch Sarah for me..? She's upstairs, just distract her from this, please. And don't tell her anything! She gets... Nervous at times..."

Clementine nodded to the man. "I'll take care of her, you can trust me. "

Carlos had a relieved look on his face. "Thank you... You'll be safe inside, just don't open the doors for _anything_. We'll try to be back soon, and again... thank you."

He headed back out towards the exit, while Luke had come down the stairs, holding a bag filled with hunting rifles. "Now Clem, we'll be back soon, just don't get into any trouble here, okay?" As he said this he turned to Clementine with a joking smile on his face.

She smiled back, still crossing her arms. "'Kay, I'll be sure to break everything."

He simply laughed and headed for the exit where the others were waiting.

As soon as he left, she sighed and headed for the stairs to the upstairs rooms, wherein the living room before the stairs slumped on the couch was Rookie, asleep with his arms limply crossed and head down as if he fell asleep while sitting on the couch.

She snickered slightly at this, knowing they left him like that instead of taking him. She headed up the stairs, careful not to make any noise to wake him.

As she went up the stairs, she noticed Sarah's room was cracked open slightly, so she pushed it, suddenly, Sarah shouted out to her, "Say 'Cheese'!" and suddenly a flash of light danced over her face as she made a yelp, and stepped back with a surprised expression on her face.

Sarah started to giggle, holding a camera in her hands that made the flash of light that blinded Clementine for a moment.

"I found this under the house!" Sarah said this excitedly as Clementine calmed down. "There were all kinds of old stuff down there!"

A picture started to come out of the device, and Sarah took it out shaking it slightly before giving it to Clementine to show her the photo.

"It's so cool!" Sarah was excited as Clementine examined the photo of her surprised reaction.

Sarah then got an idea. "Take one of me! Please?"

Clementine was thinking of telling her not to scare her like that again, but shook it away, nodded and smiled at the girl. "Sure."

Sarah gave the camera to Clementine. "Get me in a good pose, please!" Sarah then smiled and tilted her head, and through her teeth, she said, "Okay, I'm ready!"

A flash of light danced across Sarah's face as Clementine took the photo, but she seemed not to bother with it doing that.

Clementine took out the photo and shook it, producing a photo of a smiling Sarah.

Sarah then realized something. "Hey Clementine, where's my dad? He'd usually check on me by now."

Clementine got a somewhat sad look on her face, which prompted Sarah to ask with a worried expression on her face, "What's wrong Clementine? Is it about my dad?"

Clementine didn't want to break Carlos's promise she agreed to, so she assured Sarah by saying with a small smile on her face. "He'll be fine, I was just thinking something."

"Are you sure?" Sarah asked this, her worried face still plastered on.

Clementine's smile faded, and she looked away. It gave Sarah the answer she needed, and she promptly turned away for a moment, sobbed lightly and tried to compose herself.

Sarah turned back to Clementine. "Sorry, I- I just need to..." She then sat on the ground and crossed her arms over her legs and started to take deep breaths and count to ten while sniffling.

As Sarah was finishing up Clementine sat next to her and smiled softly, which made Sarah calm down and smile back.

"Want to see what I found?"

 ** _-PLANET EARTH, NORTH CAROLINA; December 1, 2006, 07:16 Hours-_**

Six and the Cabin survivors walked throughout the forest doing various small stops due to Rebecca's exhaustion dealing with pregnancy.

They came to a stop at the river where Six and the others had originally split up at. Walker corpses littered the area with the already present corpses now from when Six had last seen it, some of the corpses that were either a walker or a once-alive human seemed to be trampled on, getting some gruesome gore to come out of some bodies.

The shallow stream seemed to be picking up some blood that slowly came out of the bodies littering the river, making some of the streams be a faint pink in color.

"Holy shit..." Luke muttered this in surprise and horror.

The others let out their reactions, mostly in shock and horror at the site, Rebecca turned away from the sight to start throwing up what was her breakfast, with Alvin helping her out, patting her back and whispering sweet nothings to her.

"It was Carver alright... I don't know who else could be able to take out a group of people like that..." Carlos said in a sickened voice, crossing his arms, noting some bullet casings near some bodies.

Six nodded in acknowledgment. "Let's go now." He said simply in a monotone-like voice before he started moving forward through the stream going in the direction he saw Pete and Nick went, stepping past the bodies.

The others followed slowly in acknowledgment, trying not to step on any of the bodies. Heather was suddenly grabbed by a still-alive walker on the ground.

As it was about to bite down on her leg, Heather was about to let a scream escape her mouth before its head exploded in a gory mess as Six shot it with precision with his DMR.

It released it's grip on her as it finally was laid to rest, resulting in Heather falling on her bottom, letting out a yelp. Carlos and Luke quickly went to go help her up, Carlos making sure she wasn't bitten in the meanwhile.

When they were done Heather let out a sigh of relief, turning to Six. "T-Thank you for that..." She said, with a small grateful smile on her face.

"It was my pleasure, ma'am." Six stated simply, nodding along before moving forward back in the direction they were heading before the surprise, the others following suit.

After about fifteen minutes of walking, Rebecca sat down on a fallen tree, catching her breath as Alvin sat next to her, patting her back. Six stood watch, his DMR out looking for any threats in the area, meanwhile Luke, Carlos, and Heather were conversating about her son and brother, hoping they were alive.

"You okay, honey?" Alvin asked his wife, a concerned look on his face.

Rebecca smiled at him. "I-I'm fine, honey. I just need a moment to catch my breath, my feet are killing me..." She chuckled lightly afterward.

Six stood watch, he noticed Luke coming towards him and turned to face him. "You need something?" Six said to the man, his DMR lowered.

"I just wanna say thanks for all the help you've given us so far, even though we haven't treated you the best and such." Luke said with a small smile on his face.

"It's nothing, sir, I'm just doing my duty." Six said, nodding as he did so.

Luke was about to say more before Rebecca and Alvin got up. "She's ready to go now, Six." Alvin announced to him, his arm wrapped around her back. Six nodded and went in the direction, slowly getting closer from the tracks of walkers on the forest floor.

"How exactly are we going find them in this god-forsaken forest?" Rebecca said in an annoyed tone, about five minutes after they started moving once again, "My feet already feel even more swollen than they're supposed to be, AGAIN."

Alvin put a hand on his wife's shoulder with a concerned look. "Do you want to stop and rest again Honey?"

Rebecca replied to her husband with an annoyed but grateful expression on her face "Alvin, no, I'm fine."

"Bec, if you need to rest just tell me." Alvin looked at his wife in concern.

Rebecca then got annoyed, her glare settling on her husband. "I said I'm fine."

Before Alvin could say anything else, Six suddenly said, "I'm getting multiple motions of hostiles in the nearby area."

When Six finished up saying that, various hungry moans, as well as other unsavory sounds, could be heard just to the right of them all, not uncomfortably close, but enough to make most of the group of adults tense up as fear filled their gazes.

Six had taken out his M6G at the moment and had started towards the hostiles before Luke had silently yelled loud enough for Six to hear.

"Six, what are ya' doin'?! There's too many of them, we can't take 'em all on!"

Six smiled within the helmet he wore and merely said to the man; "I got this." Six didn't let Luke have a chance to talk once more and left, leaving the stunned Luke behind him.

He promptly thought of a quick plan that would work as he got closer to the herd, and finally settled on an effective plan in the time it took him to get to the herd.

As he got closer to the hostiles; on his motion sensor, he saw about two friendlies surrounded by hostile targets from every direction.

He simply sighed and walked faster towards them.

He got into a clearing that was covered in walkers and a lonely delivery van that had words in gold paint saying; "RED GOLD" that was being banged on by various states of decaying and fresh walkers, none of which were familiar to him in any way.

Six pointed his M6G to the sky and fired off a loud shot that echoed within the clearing, and had made most of the walkers that surrounded the clearing look his way, and slowly limp his way, hungrier moans left all their decaying mouths.

He put his M6G away and replaced it with his combat knife. As one got close to Six he grabbed the walker by its neck and shoved the knife into its head, and as he pulled it out, a wet gruesome shlick could be heard as the knife pulled out of its head, bringing along with its blood and leftover brain.

But replacing their fallen comrade, two more went towards the lone wolf and being made quick work of after one getting its head punched through while the other was knifed in the forehead, the knifed one after getting the knife pulled out fell onto the ground, as Six pulled his now bloody fist out of the other.

Six felt something grab onto his right forearm and try to bite through his shields and titanium armor, and he looked and it was unsurprisingly a walker. He merely grabbed its head with his left hand and smashed it into this forearm, blood slightly covered his arm while completely cracking and denting its skull and destroying its brain.

He shook the now dead walker off of his forearm and started to eliminate the rest of the present walkers with various kills with his knife and fist.

Luke and the rest finally caught up with their rifles raised, expecting a fight, only to see a gruesome scene.

Various walkers were dead on the ground with knife holes or fist holes into their heads, and at the center of it all, a bloodied but undamaged Six stood there waiting for them all to catch up.

"H-How the hell..?" Carlos stammered with a shocked expression on his face, as did the other adults, they all had lowered their rifles at the sight.

"They're in there." Six said with no emotion in his voice as he walked over to the delivery van. The group of adults hurried to catch up with Six as he got to the van.

The group gathered up at the back of the delivery van as Six opened up it to reveal two scared familiars; Pete and Nick, both having their rifles out to use as a bat to protect themselves from the now-dead herd. They had fully relaxed upon seeing their savior and their group.

Later as they were walking back to the cabin, Pete turned to Six with a smile on his face. "Son, I don't know how you did it, all I heard was a gunshot from that magnum of yours, but you got us out of that herd. While you were doing it singlehandedly mind you. I just wanted to say thanks for saving me and my nephew."

Six nodded towards the man. "It's just my duty, Sir."

Pete chuckled and shook his head. "Don't call me 'Sir', please. It makes me feel old."

Six merely nodded again to the man, then focused on getting back to the cabin.

 ** _-PLANET EARTH, NORTH CAROLINA; December 1, 2006, 08:19 Hours-_**

They had finally made it back to the cabin, the door was slightly open with blood on the ground. Carlos gasped and ran towards the cabin, the others following suit quickly. Six made it there first, due to his augmentations, and quickly entered.

He looked around, the entrance seeming messier than the last time they were here, some slight splatters of blood could be seen on the ground, Six checked for anything on his motion sensor and saw three yellow blimps, and one white blimp.

Six made his way over, looking to see what had happened. A strange man was unconscious lying on the ground in the living room, his face bloodied and outfit bloodied like he was in a fight. Rookie stood over him, his M6C out pointed at the man with Sarah behind Rookie cowering. Clementine was by the man on the ground, looking at him with some hate in her eyes, looking slightly disheveled but upon seeing Six her face lit up slightly.

Clementine was about to say something before Carlos entered the room, a panicked look on his face. "What happened here-!" He said before seeing his daughter behind Rookie. "Sarah!" Carlos yelled out, and in response, she ran over to her father and hugged him tightly, tears slightly pouring down her face.

Luke and the rest followed in, looking around to see what had happened. "Is that..?" Luke said curiously. Suddenly his eyes widened in shock upon seeing the man. "Th.. That's..!"

Rebecca growled out in an icy tone enough to make most of the people in the room to shiver. " _Carver_."

 _~Author's Note - Hey guys! Long-time no see, eh? Sorry this took me so long to make, I've had to deal with a lot of things and almost forgot about this story during the summer, and I apologize for that, for now on expect at least a week and a half update schedule for this story, maybe two! If you want me to answer any questions, leave a review or a PM if you want! Have a great day if you're not and I'll see you all later! ~_


End file.
